


Costume Crisis

by evelyn_rose4



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_rose4/pseuds/evelyn_rose4
Summary: When Yuzuru realises his costumes are halfway across the world, chaos ensues.





	Costume Crisis

“Mom, where are my costumes?” Yuzuru Hanyu calls out to his Mom whilst they are unpacking his belongings into the hotel room for the week. 

“They’ll probably be in a suitcase somewhere,” His Mom replies, trying to remember which suitcase the costumes were packed into. 

“No, I’ve checked in every suitcase and I can’t see them?” 

“Weird, I can’t really remember where I packed them?” His Mom walked to where her son was standing, looking out at the mess that he had created whilst trying to find his costumes. 

“I’ll ring Brian, maybe they’ve got lost with everyone else’s costumes,” Yuzuru mused, panic starting to bubble up. 

After a phone call with his coach that confirmed he had no idea on the whereabouts of the two hard-to-miss costumes, the panic was starting to boil over. His entire coaching team plus him and his Mom were stood in his room brainstorming where these costumes could have got to. 

It was only when a notification of a text from his boyfriend came up on his phone that the realisation of where these costumes were dawned on him. 

“They’re with Javi,” He said slowly. 

“You what now? How can they be with Javi? They can’t have grown legs and walked themselves to Spain?” Brian asked, exasperated from this situation. 

Yuzuru gave his coach and irritated look as he was the one who was supposed to be calm, not acting more frustrated than he was. 

“No. I went to show Javi costumes in Toronto in January and left them there.”

“Why would Javi want to see your costumes? Actually, please don’t answer that,” Brian stopped himself when he realised that his student was getting increasingly pinker as the answer to that question was probably better off being unsaid. 

“Yuzu, we need you to ring Javi and get them shipped to Japan as soon as he possibly can. There’s no need to panic yet,” Tracy comforted him, trying to be the level head in the room. 

Yuzuru agreed and started to dial his boyfriend’s phone number. He had no idea what time it was in Spain but knew that Javier didn’t have the best sleeping pattern so hoped he would be awake playing video games or planning his ice show. 

“Hey baby, how are you?” The Spanish accent came through the phone, thick and sleepy. Yuzuru put the phone on speaker so everyone in the room could chime in if they wanted to.

“Did I wake you?” Yuzuru questioned. 

“No, I was just about to go to sleep, what’s the matter? I know you wouldn’t normally ring me during competition unless something was wrong, so spill,” Yuzuru smiled at how well Javier knew his competitive mindset. 

“Do you remember when I brought over my costumes to your place in January?” 

“Oh yes, the day we tried -,” Yuzuru then realised that Javier had no idea that he was on speaker and 3 adults who really didn’t need to know what they got up to in bed were stood in the same room as him. 

“Javi you’re on speaker,” Yuzu hurriedly muttered, trying to get his boyfriend not to spill details about their sex life. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuzuru nearly facepalmed and could imagine how red Javier’s face was. “So, what’s up with the costumes? We didn’t rip them or anything?” 

“No, at least I don’t think so. I think I might have left them in your closet, can you check to see if you packed them and they’re at your place in Spain?” 

“Shit, I think all my costumes are in my closet. I probably just packed them away thinking they were mine,” Yuzuru then heard the sound of Javier fumbling through his closet to find the gym bag that he brought the costumes in. 

“Found them! Now what?” Everyone in the room seemed to let out a sigh of relief that the (expensive) costumes weren’t lost and never to be found. 

“Javi, you need to send them through the quickest postal service, I’ll pay you back for the cost but just send them as quick as you can,” Yuzuru’s Mom chimed in. 

“Alright Yumi, I’ll look into it now. Yuzu, you can stop freaking out now and just focus on the competition. I promise I’ll get them to you in time.” 

Yuzuru immediately melted at his boyfriend’s words. Even half a world away he knew the importance of keeping calm before a competition of this standard and he trusted that Javier would get these costumes to him as quickly as he could. 

“Thank you, I love you,” 

“Love you too, bye!” Javier hung up and Yuzuru let out the breath he had been holding. 

With the dilemma somewhat sorted, everyone left Yuzuru alone in his room to unpack and relax. 

Unbeknownst to his boyfriend, Javier was starting to follow up with what he thought would be the quickest method to get the costumes to Japan. 

****

It seemed like a bizarre idea, but Javier was sure that this was the quickest method. 

He knew that trying to ship the costumes would be too expensive and potentially not quick enough to get them to Yuzuru before the short program. So, he thought that the quickest way would be to personally deliver them. He started to look at flights from Madrid to Tokyo and seeing that he could be with Yuzuru a mere 14 or so hours later, nothing stopped him from booking the trip. 

After a few calls to postpone the meetings he had booked for the week and a few emails confirming some Japanese interviews he’d wanted to do, he packed a suitcase, made sure to put the costumes in also and set off to the airport. 

However, this was when his plan started to fall apart. 

Firstly, his flight was delayed. It was only by about 3 hours but that still added 3 more hours onto the time he already had to wait to see his boyfriend. It was made worse when he couldn’t answer a Facetime request from said boyfriend, so he got a couple of cold texts before a text detailing the issues with his hotel shower.

Javier was aching to see Yuzuru. They hadn’t spent any time together since January and even then, the time they spent together was strained because they were both anxious about upcoming competitions. Javier was so lucky to have a partner who understood that his priority was promoting figure skating in Spain. He and Yuzuru had been dating long enough to manage the distance, even if it was hard. 

They’d already agreed that once Yuzuru retired he would move to Madrid. Once their elite skating careers were over, they had the rest of their lives to focus on themselves and the life that they would build. It was just about pushing through the next few years. 

Javier spent his flight sleeping and catching up on TV shows he hadn’t had the time to watch. He liked that a 14-hour flight forced him to relax and spend the time he needed to on himself since he didn’t have much opportunity to do that since he retired. He missed texting Yuzuru though, who he’d had to lie to and say that he had back to back meetings and then a dinner with his sister so that the younger wouldn’t question the silence. 

When his flight landed, he was exhausted and desperate to see his boyfriend now that they were in the same country. Once he’d flagged a taxi he collapsed in the back seat. As the driver travelled to the rink, Javier had the chance to marvel at the scenery. He had always thought that Japan in spring was one of the most beautiful sights. 

However, there got to a point where he had seen too much of one aspect of the scenery. The taxi had got caught in gridlock and he was apologetically given the news that they probably wouldn’t be at the arena until an hour and a half later despite it being a 50-minute drive. 

Javier took the opportunity to reply to his boyfriend’s texts. He sighed in relief when he found that Yuzuru was just about to have his breakfast before he went to the rink for his morning practice. That meant Javier didn’t have to try to sneak into a hotel rather than a rink he was fairly sure he had access to. 

Yuzuru always put Javier’s name on his coaching team section so that if Javier wanted to come to a competition then he didn’t have to take a ticket that could go to a fan. He hadn’t tried this method before, but he was just going to try his best to charm the security into letting him in. 

Javier didn’t realise he was that tired but when the driver shook him awake, he discovered he had napped for the rest of the drive. He apologised before getting out of the cab, not forgetting to give the driver a large tip. He was so close to being able to be reunited with his boyfriend, there was only the issue of getting inside the rink now. 

He strolled up to the main entrance, a mask covering his face. He didn’t want to attract attention, only wanted to get in before Yuzuru’s practice started. 

“Hi, I’m on the list for Yuzuru Hanyu. Javier Fernandez,” He told the security guard with confidence. 

The guy looked at him with doubt but looked through the list nonetheless. He seemed to find Yuzuru’s section and looked back up at him. 

“There is a Javier Fernandez, but this picture is not you?” The guard looked perplexed. Javier motioned to see the picture that they had used and immediately understood the situation. 

They had used a very old picture. A picture where he looked like a clean-shaven baby. He was currently running off about an hour’s sleep and had gotten a few wrinkles since 2015 and not forgetting the impressive facial hair he had grown. He removed his mask and glasses and looked at the security guard again. 

“That picture was taken ages ago, it is me I promise,” He still took a jokey tone, going along with the prank. 

“No, sorry sir. That isn’t you so I can’t let you in without a ticket,” When Javier realised that the guard really wasn’t going to let him in, he started to panic. 

“Please, I need to talk to my coach, Brian Orser, he knows I’m coming,” That was a lie. No one knew that Javier was going to be there, not even Brian or Tracy. 

“I know who Brian Orser is if he can prove you are who you say you are then you can come in,” The guard reasoned. 

“They really need to hire people who follow the sport of figure skating,” Javier mumbled disgruntledly under his breath in Spanish. He was an Olympic bronze medallist, not some random European guy trying to sneak in without a ticket. 

Javier dialled his coach’s number, praying that Brian was sat playing Tetris on his phone whilst Yuzuru followed through with his off-ice warm-ups. Javier’s instinct was right as Brian picked up almost immediately. 

“Hi Javi, how are you?” The Canadian accent was cheery through the phone. 

“I’m good, but no time. I need you to come to the door of the arena and tell this security guard that I am who I say I am. Oh and please don’t tell Yuzu I’m here,” Javier said quickly. 

“Why are you in Japan?” Brian questioned, and it was a very fair question. 

“I’ve got Yuzu’s costumes, I thought this would be the quickest method. Also, I miss him.”

Brian tutted down the phone and Javier could tell that he was shaking his head in disbelief. “You kids will be the death of me I swear. But, alright I’m on my way.”

“Thank you so much, I’m at Entrance C.” Javier smiled. 

“Not going to lie, I’m glad you’re here. Yuzu’s pretty stressed out and you always know how to calm him down,” Brian mused. “I’ll be a couple of minutes. Bye.”

The phone call ended, and Javier smiled triumphantly at the guard. He only had to stand around checking through his phone for a minute or so before his coach appeared in front of him. 

“What’s the problem here?” Brian asked the security guy. 

“Is this man Javier Fernandez? He doesn’t look like the picture we have,” Brian laughed when he saw the picture that started it all. 

“That is him. He just got a lot older,” Brian managed to get out through his laughs. 

The security guard believed Brian’s word and handed Javier a guest pass, finally letting him enter the arena. Brian and Javier walked to the warm-up arena whilst catching up with each other about the last couple of months. They stopped outside where Yuzuru was warming up, somewhere where not many people were walking about so Javier and Yuzuru could get some privacy. 

Before Javier knew it, the love of his life was in front of him again. 

Yuzuru was shocked before he just ran into Javier’s arms. They hugged tight, both revelling in the knowledge that they were reunited. Yuzuru pulled back from the hug to grip Javier’s face as if checking he was real. Yuzuru smiled the brightest he had done in a while and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Javier returned the kiss with a similar smile on his face. 

“I’ve come to deliver you your costumes,” Javier mumbled before kissing his boyfriend again. 

Yuzuru pulled back and laughed, a genuine wholehearted laugh. “You know you could have just sent them in the post as everyone else does?” 

“This way I get to see you sooner, so are you really complaining?” Javier joked back. 

“Not at all.”

Yuzuru gave him one last kiss. “I have to go back to warm-up. But I love you, thank you for being here.”

With those final parting words, Yuzuru left but with lighter steps than before. 

Javier didn’t know how this competition would go but he knew that Yuzuru could relax a bit more knowing that he was here. 

**** 

In the end, Yuzuru didn’t win but that didn’t bother him too much when Javier suggested that they recreate the day when Yuzuru brought his costumes to his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i'm back! i finished university last week so in the spare time i've had i've been planning some new things and writing this little thing. it's helped me think of world's in a different way and deal with the yuzu drought as best i can! hope you enjoyed x


End file.
